


instant crush.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bar!AU, Drabble Series, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So did you think I would be a really boring lunch date?” Clint asked, causing Pietro to look up at him in surprise.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934888">on to something good.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	instant crush.

**Author's Note:**

> i am having surgery on one of my fingers in a matter of hours, so it'll probably be a couple of days before the next installment in this drabble series.

“So did you think I would be a really boring lunch date?” Clint asked, causing Pietro to look up at him in surprise.

“No! Why do you say that?”

“Because Wanda's sitting across the restaurant and she's been staring at us off and on since we walked in.”

Pietro started to turn his head in her direction before stopping himself. “I will deal with her later, when she thinks that she has gotten away with this charade.”

Clint almost sighed in relief. “I thought she was your out if this didn't go well.”

“She's not,” Pietro said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I knew I wouldn't need an out.”

Clint smiled at him. “Is that so?”

“I don't know if you noticed, but I have been coming in to Wanda's least favorite bar in town – not because of any of you, but because of a bad date – ever since I figured out that was where you worked,” Pietro said, looking down at his plate. “I knew you would be worth it.”

Clint paused. “What do you mean since you figured out that was where I worked?”

Pietro groaned and put his hands up to his face. “Oh fuck, I wasn't supposed to tell you that.”

“Well, you're damn sure telling me now.” Pietro had noticed him before the bar?

“We were on the same train,” Pietro said, a deep red blush staining his cheeks. “I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I was supposed to go to work, but I got so caught up staring at you that I missed my stop. After that, I said the hell with it and followed you until I saw you go into the bar. I went in a few hours later, saw you behind the bar, and well, I've been there every night I could be since.”

That was...wow. “Pietro, I don't know what to say.”

“I'm a crazy stalker, blah, blah, blah. You never want to see me again, blah, blah, blah. I knew this would happen if I told you. That's why I wasn't going to tell you.”

“No, no, no, no.” Clint was definitely not going to say that. “I, um, wow. I, I'm flattered, I guess?”

Pietro looked up at him, surprised again. “Flattered?”

“I don't know too many people who would see someone on a train, make a decision like you did, and actually go through with it,” Clint said seriously. “And I could be creeped out, but I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't, and well, I've kind of enjoyed you coming into my bar every night, as you probably could tell. Otherwise we would not be having lunch right now.”

“So you are not going to ask me to never see you again?”

Clint felt a grin spread when he saw the hope in Pietro's eyes. “I was actually going to suggest breakfast tomorrow before I go to sleep.”

Pietro stared at Clint for a moment before grinning back. “Breakfast sounds wonderful.”


End file.
